HTTYD Characters Answer Questions
by movielover48
Summary: Join Hiccup, Toothless and the gang on the question and answer event! I will do my best to keep everyone in character. No O.C.'s. Adopted from Jemerald Goldie
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup is busying himself scribbling sketches for Toothless, thinking on how he can improve the saddle and tail fin to make them fly faster. Astrid is sitting beside him, giving him ideas and suggestions. Hiccup looks up to see you walking by, and his eyes light up in surprise. "Oh! Hey!" He greets you and quickly stands to his feet (or foot), putting away his notebook. "I didn't see you there."

Astrid also gets up and smiles warmly at you. "You're here!" She exclaims.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gather around you, happy smiles and welcomes forwarding.

"Hey," Tuffnut and Ruffnut say to you at the same time.

"Cool, a new Viking!" Fishlegs says excitedly.

Snotlout puffs his chest out. "Were you looking for me?"

Gobber and Stoick notice the commotion and walk down the Great Hall stairs towards you. "Well, hello!" Stoick booms jollily. "You got here just in time for the question and answer event!"

Your gaze turns to Hiccup when he talks. "It's simple. You ask the questions in a review, and we'll answer them!"

"Just as long as they are appropriate," Astrid adds, her look is serious but still friendly. "If we get anything inappropriate, we will ignore it."

"And nothing too personal," Says Hiccup.

Snotlout begins to laugh, and you look at him. "You can ask all the personal questions you want! That's what this is about!"

Fishlegs looks nervous and he looks at you than back at Snotlout. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Snotlout."

Snotlout smirks at you. "Don't listen to them. Ask WHATEVER you want!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut give you their signature smiles which looks slightly evil. "We accept dares, too!"

"No we don't!" Hiccup wails, his expression looks bewildered and if not a bit frightened.

Snotlout snaps your attention back at him. "Again, ask/dare whatever you want and we will respond!"

Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch walks behind you and nudges you're back. You turn around and pat Toothless's head, who sniffs you and gives you his toothless smile of approval.

"...Oh, you can ask the dragons questions too," Ruffnut says, and her creepy grin is still attached on her face.

Tuffnut pushes Ruffnut away and gets right up to your face. "So what are you waiting for? Ask us questions now! And ask us dares! I mean, challenge us dares! We want LOTS OF DARES!"

Astrid grabs Tuffnut's helmet and pulls him away from you, much to your relief. She smiles at you. "Don't forget to ask Gobber and Stoick questions, too!"

"Bye!" Everyone says.


	2. Chapter 2

The bang from downstairs nearly took the door off of its hinges. Tuffnut stomped inside the Haddock house, Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout on his heels.

"HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, TIME FOR QUESTION AND ANSWERS!" Tuffnut shrieked loudly.

"Five more minutes…" Hiccup replied, half asleep.

"No, MY fans are waiting," Snotlout said, crossing his arms.

"It's six o'clock in the morning!" Hiccup cried out in bewilderment. Toothless agreed and pulled his tail over his eyes stubbornly.

"Come on, it's the first day," Astrid urged. "And it's not _that_ early…"

"Besides, most of the questions and dares are for you, Hiccup," Tuffnut added.

"Unbelievable," Snotlout muttered.

He and Toothless got up and followed the teenagers outside.

0o0o0o0

The Dragon Training Academy seemed like a perfect place to hold the questions and answers. Fishlegs had an armful of envelopes, beautiful red ribbons wrapped around them to keep them closed.

"This is so exciting!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Open the first envelope, c'mon, c'mon, _Slow_ legs, hurry up!" Snotlout pressed greedily.

"Alright," Fishlegs replied. He pulled the ribbon off and read it aloud.

"The first question EVER IN THIS EVENT is from **LilianHathaway22** , and it's for Toothless. Lilian asks, 'what did you think of Hiccup when you first met him?'"

Toothless perked at the mention of his name. When the question was asked his pupils thinned and he growled, making a battle stance. He stood frozen in that position for a few seconds.

"…I guess that means he didn't like me at first." Hiccup finally said.

Toothless nodded happily, his eyes round again like an excited puppy.

"Read one for me," Snotlout yawned.

Fishlegs looked through the messages. "None are for you, Snotlout. At least, nothing is for you directly."

"WHAT?" Snotlout shrieked, and he immediately dug through the pile. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Moving on," Astrid said, irritated.

"The next is from **Dingo230** , and it's for Hiccup." Fishlegs read. "They ask, 'What do you think would have happened if you ran off?' Sorry, just correcting grammar; I can't help myself," Fishlegs added.

Hiccup looked thoughtful. "By 'if I ran off' I'm assuming you mean when I was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and planned on leaving Berk with Toothless."

"Wait, what?" Ruffnut interrupted. "You were going to LEAVE?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied briefly before moving on. "Of course, I don't specifically know what would have happened, but… I probably would have lived with Toothless on some island and make a new tribe or something. One without dragon killing, of course. To be honest, at the time, I never thought out what I was going to do."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at Hiccup in utter shock. Hiccup? Without a plan? This was unheard of.

"If Toothless and I did leave Berk, there would never be peace with dragons on Berk; that's for sure." Hiccup finished.

"Next question," Fishlegs said. "It's from **Night fury kid65** , and it's for Hiccup and Astrid."

The twins nudged each other and chuckled. Snotlout rolled his eyes and Hiccup and Astrid pretended not to notice or care.

" **Night fury kid65** asks, 'When did Hiccup and Astrid get together?'" Fishlegs read, looking up at them curiously. "You two are together?"

"No!" Astrid and Hiccup exclaimed simultaneously; they blushed and looked away from each other.

"Hiccup and Astrid, sittin' in a tree!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Astrid and Hiccup stared at them, trying to look unconcerned. Hiccup finally said to hide his embarrassment, "Congratulations on spelling that right,"

"You're welcome," Tuff replied with a smirk.

"That makes no sense." said Fishlegs.

"To answer the question, they aren't together," Snotlout said, adding, "Which is obvious; Astrid likes me, not Hiccup." He earned a punch in the face after that comment from the short-tempered blonde.

Tuffnut took the questions from Fishlegs. "I want to read the last ones! Wow, lots of dares!" His eyes scrolled over the text, standing silently.

"Tuff…" Hiccup said after a moment. "Read them out loud so we can all hear them, please,"

"Oh, right. I read these in my head. The questions are from a guest named **Guest**. They are: 'What if Stoick had killed Toothless in the Kill Ring? What if you never met Toothless, Hiccup? Why were- -'"

"Stop, let us answer the first ones before going on," Astrid interrupted.

"Okay." Tuff replied. "'What if Stoick had killed Toothless in the Kill Ring?' Oh, it's for all of us to answer."

Fishlegs shuffled his feet. "Well, technically, Stoick couldn't kill Toothless; Toothless pinned him down ready to fire, if you remember- -"

"Hypothetically, Fishlegs," Astrid muttered.

"Oh. In that case… the dragon raids would keep coming, because the Red Death would still be alive." Fishlegs finished.

"I think it would be sad, because I never would have had my own awesome Barf and Belch," Tuffnut said. "That dragon knows how to blow stuff up."

Barf and Belch made bubbly purrs in agreement.

"You mean OUR own Barf and Belch," Ruffnut corrected. "And I feel the same way as Tuffnut."

Astrid answered next. "It would be depressing for Berk, because we would be at war with the dragons still, and the Red Death would still be alive, like Fishlegs said. And at the time, if Toothless died, well… I honestly might have… well…"

"Cried?" Tuff suggested.

"…felt bad." Astrid finished. "I might have felt bad."

Toothless's throat rumbled.

Snotlout butted in front of everyone. "I wouldn't have cared. Killing dragons was my passion. It was my destiny. It was my specialty!" His dragon Hookfang snorted smoke rings in his face crossly. "I said _was_ , not _is_!" Snotlout defended himself, than thought again. "Maybe it'd be a bit sad, though, because it was the first time anyone had seen a Night Fury…"

Toothless wasn't sure he liked Snotlout's reason. Just to show his thoughts Toothless whacked Snotlout over the head with his tail, and Snotlout fell over face-first in the dirt with a grunt.

Hiccup spoke up to answer the question. "If my dad killed Toothless, well… I don't know what I'd do. I mean, Toothless is my best friend."

The Night Fury purred and nuzzled Hiccup, who smiled and scratched him under the chin. "I would never want Toothless to die, but the thought of my father killing him just makes the whole matter worse. Think of your best friend; now think of your dad. If your dad killed your best friend, I'm sure you would be pretty upset."

"'Pretty upset?'" The five kids echoed in disbelief. "That's it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Next question."

"The rest are from **Guest** ," Tuffnut said, "including the dares. 'Hiccup, what if you never met Toothless?'"

"I thought that might be obvious," Hiccup said, "But I suppose they want my opinion on it. Hmm… if I never met Toothless, I would still have been caught up in the idea to become a great dragon killer- - continuously trying to prove to my village that I was a true Viking. I might have come across a similar experience when I first met Toothless; having a dragon under my mercy, that I could kill any second, but then find I couldn't. …maybe I would have a great friendship like I do with Toothless now but with a different dragon."

"That's a scary thought." said Astrid.

Toothless grunted in agreement.

"Last question." Ruffnut took the paper from her brother. "This is for all of us except Hiccup. 'Why were you mad at Hiccup, or were you ever jealous of him?'"

Snotlout began to laugh. He laughed so hard he nearly fell over. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to be done.

After a while Snotlout calmed down, tears streaming down his cheeks with a huge grin on his face. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," He panted.

"How so?" Astrid challenged.

Snotlout looked normal again. "I was never mad at Hiccup; I just loathed him in a teasing way." He answered the question simply as if it was no big deal. "I mean, he was _useless!"_

"Thank you," said Hiccup.

"Of course I was never jealous of him!" Snotlout finished.

"Are you now?" asked Astrid.

Snotlout opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first; he then spat, "No."

"You hesitated," Tuff commented.

"MOVING ON!" Snotlout shrieked.

"I never was mad at Hiccup, either; I kind of felt bad for him for a while," Astrid said. "When he got first place in dragon training is when I started to get mad. I mean, I was the best trainer, and he, of all people, topped my skills. I wasn't necessarily _jealous of him,_ just jealous that he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and not me. Now I'm glad I wasn't chosen, or we might be having a very different conversation right now!" She ended with a smile.

"I was jealous," Tuffnut began, "of Hiccup's hair."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because I want brown hair." Tuffnut explained. "People like making fun of my yellow hair. I think I'd look quite fetching with Hiccup's hair." He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Hiccup, want to trade heads?"

"What do you think, Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I wasn't jealous or mad, I just liked you," Ruffnut said smoothly, unafraid to admit she had a crush on Hiccup.

"Okaaaaay… Fishlegs?" Hiccup went on.

"All that laughing and teasing I did with Snotlout was just for show, honestly," Fishlegs admitted sheepishly. "I just, well, wanted to fit in, so I pretended to laugh at Snotlout's jabs. I also was afraid of being picked on by him if I didn't."

"DARE TIME!" Tuffnut shrieked excitedly. "I'm going to do them ALL!"

"Throughout the day, so no one will suspect," Ruffnut added, and the twins head-butted, grinning and laughing like maniacs.

"WAIT!" Fishlegs suddenly exclaimed. "There are more questions that just came in!"

"Aww…" Tuffnut muttered. "I wanted to do the dares…"

"Questions are fun too," Ruffnut insisted.

"But dares are funner," Tuff replied.

"Sometimes, but not always," Ruff said firmly.

"No!" Tuffnut argued.

"Yes!" Ruffnut retorted.

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! …wait… what?" Tuffnut asked, confused.

"Hey, how ironic… the last dares/questions are from **Kuchey18** , and they dare you, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, to not fight within the next five minutes." said Fishlegs with a smile. "Thank Thor," he added in a whisper.

The twins opened their mouths to say something but then close them, glaring at each other.

"Still like dares?" Ruffnut asked smugly.

"Shaddup," Tuff growled.

"No arguing!" Astrid scolded. "What's next, Fishlegs?"

"I'll take that!" Snotlout snatched the rest of the dares and questions from him and read them aloud. "It's from **Kuchey18** again. 'What would have happened if you found out that Toothless was a girl, Hiccup? Would you still call him Toothless or something else?' I'm just going to summarize them, it makes it easier to read," Snotlout added, knowing **Kuchey18** would probably wonder why he didn't read the question exact.

"If Toothless was a girl, our relationship might be a whole lot different." Hiccup said. "He probably wouldn't be as aggressive and ornery- -"

Toothless instantly glared at Hiccup at the word 'ornery.'

"- -and he might have been easier to train. I'm not entirely sure, I've never met a female Night Fury before, let alone another Night Fury by itself." Hiccup finished. "Oh, and yeah, I would have named him… or, hypothetically, _her_ , Toothless still. Because he is toothless."

"What? I thought his teeth were retractable that come in and out- -" Tuff replied, puzzled.

"Moving on." Astrid cut in before he could continue.

Snotlout looked back to the questions. "Okay, the next question reads, 'Astrid, why did you run away when you first saw Hiccup and Toothless together? You clearly saw that he calmed him down from ripping your head off in the cove, so why run and not hear the other side if the story instead of going on that joyride?'"

"I was going to tell Stoick about Hiccup's secret," Astrid explained. "I didn't stick around because Hiccup basically betrayed the tribe. Vikings on Berk had been killing dragons for three hundred years, and so it was quite a shock to see one of the Hooligan Tribe members- - specifically Hiccup, the son of the CHIEF- - to be hanging around a dragon, Night Fury no less, like they were best buddies or something."

"Which technically we were," Hiccup added helpfully.

"Yes, technically they were," Astrid repeated. "I didn't bother hearing his side of the story because for one, he was a traitor, and for two, I was currently jealous for his rank in dragon training, so I wanted him to get into trouble. He deserved it anyways, so can you blame me?"

"Next question is for… ME! FINALLY!" Snotlout said in excitement. "It reads, 'Snotlout, why do you try and keep going for Astrid? Can't you see that she likes Hiccup and not you?'" The more Snotlout read the lower his voice fell in annoyance.

"That's a good question," Astrid said, smiling in amusement.

"I keep going for her because I know, deep down, she likes me," Snotlout said with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Astrid?"

Astrid dry heaved. "More like deep down you know I don't but you wish I did."

"These were all from **Kuchey18** , by the way; the rest is from them." Snotlout informed.

"I think you said that already," Fishlegs said politely.

"Whatever, Fish-face," Snotlout huffed. "Quiet and listen, 'cuz the next question's for you. 'What is the best dragon fact you've learned about?' Boring," Snotlout yawned.

"I'm glad you asked," Fishlegs said happily, ignoring Snotlout's attitude. "I think my favorite dragon fact I've learned about is the Night Fury's sonar. I have so many questions for that that I wish to discover; it's so interesting and mysterious at the same time!"

"Next, and last, is for Toothless," Snotlout read on. "From **Kuchey18** , again, 'Toothless, what if I told you that there is a wide fan base out there that thinks that you're the cutest dragon to ever live, and that those people have got their fingers crossed for you to find another night fury and for the two of you to lots of cute kids, what would you say to that?' Very long, that's what I say," Snotlout reviewed.

"They were asking Toothless, not you," Astrid said in annoyance.

Toothless purred and cooed, bobbing his head up and down. His ears perked at the thought of people believing he was the cutest dragon alive, but at the same time he felt just a tad disappointed; he was supposed to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, anyways. The whole Night Fury thing and he'd have a mate and dragon babies was something Toothless never really thought about, but he didn't care for the idea. He was good by himself… well, that is, he was good with the Hooligan Tribe being his family.

The teenagers never got the message across, but they trusted Toothless answered and went on.

"That's all the questions we've got here," Fishlegs ended, wrapping up the last envelope. "All we have left is dares, but we'll look into those later today."

"Aww, really?" Tuffnut muttered. "Why can't we do the rest of them now?"

"Because we're taking a break," Hiccup said. He then finished off with talking to the fans. "If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to send them in! Oh, and please no more than two questions for now on in each request; it can get a little confusing and take up time to answer several from the same person. Don't worry about the dares; as said, we'll look into them later. So… see you guys later!"

"WAIT! NOT YET!" A shriek was heard. Everyone turned around, surprised to see Gustav running forward, panting. "ASK ME QUESTIONS, GUSTAV FANS! I'm alive and here! I need questions and dares for me, too!"

"Get out of here, kid," Snotlout scoffed. "This is for the real dragon trainers, not you."

"No, he can get questions," Hiccup said to Snotlout. "Anyone can. Even Mildew."

"I doubt people would ask him any, though," Astrid laughed a bit. "Besides of 'Hey Mildew, why are you so cranky and hate dragons?'"

Tuffnut's eyes widened with ideas. "So, like, people could ask Alvin and Dagur and other people questions, too?!"

"Well, I guess," Hiccup said hesitantly. "But how would they answer them?"

Tuffnut shrugged. "Terror Mail, maybe?"

Fishlegs gasped. "It's been half an hour, guys!"

"Wow, really?" Snotlout exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Time to wrap this up. Again, ask any questions you have, and only two per person," Hiccup repeated. "Not including dares."

"Wait, what? I'm confused," Ruffnut stated as she tried and failed to think that through.

"In other words, you can have two question and two dares in each request; that's the limit." Hiccup explained. "We'll look into the dares we have here later."

"Oh, yes we will," Tuffnut agreed, and he and Ruffnut smiled at each other evilly.

"WAIT, WE HAVE MORE!" Fishlegs shrieked before everyone could go their separate ways.

"YES!" Tuffnut said joyfully.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, huh, guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Read them! Hurry! I know they're for me," Snotlout rushed.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at Snotlout before reading the first questions. "The first seven are from **Dragon Lover,** and they are a guest,"

"Seven? What about the rule?" Tuffnut asked. "I'm so confused!"

Hiccup quickly explained. "No one knows about that yet because we haven't published this yet. Well, they will when they get their answers; to us, it's the present, but soon to us it'll be the past too, and to THEM, the audience, it's their present, and WAS our past. But you know what I mean, right?"

The five kids stared at Hiccup. Toothless made a questioning purr.

"Just… read the questions…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Okay…" Fishlegs cleared his throat. "This is to Barf and Belch,"

The Zippleback looked up curiously.

"'What happens if you eat an eel?'"

Barf and Belch recoiled at the thought of that. Eat? An EEL? That was the most disturbing, evil, disgusting thing a dragon could ever do! They were sure they would get sick and have bad effects on it; out of control shooting, unable to see correctly; just like Toothless did one time.

Trusting they answered in their own dragon-like way, Fishlegs read the next one. "Still from **Dragon Lover** ; 'Astrid, besides a Deadly Nadder, what is your favorite dragon?'"

"That's a tough one," Astrid admitted, putting a few fingers under her chin. "Go on to the next question while I think about this…"

"Sure. 'Gobber, what makes you believe Boneknappers are real?'"

Gobber was bewildered. "Because I MET one! I've been runnin' from him my whole life. Remember? I took the treasure, and he wanted it all for HIMSELF!"

"No, he wanted it because the bone completed his roar," Hiccup reminded his mentor.

"Eh, details," Gobber waved off with his only hand.

"Okay, I got it," Astrid said. "My favorite dragon besides a Deadly Nadder is probably the Flightmare."

Everyone looked surprised. "Why so?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Because it kind of reminds me of Stormfly. The ferocity, the defense, it just makes sense. Besides, I have quite a memory with that guy," Astrid finished.

"Ooh, next question's for my Meatlug," Fishlegs said a bit excitedly. "'Meatlug, what would happen if you weren't immune to Dragon Root?'"

Meatlug looked a bit sad at the thought. Then she looked at the dragons who were not immune to dragon root. She gestured to them with a bob of her large head.

"You think you'd act just like them, girl?" Fishlegs asked, patting her head. Meatlug growled in agreement, nuzzling Fishlegs.

"Blah blah blah, next question!" Snotlout took the papers away and read the next few aloud. "'Hiccup…' oh come on, him again? I'm not reading this." He threw the papers away, and Fishlegs caught them quickly and finished the question.

"'Hiccup, if you ever train a Skrill, what would you name it?'" Fishlegs read.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "I usually name dragons after their attributes or features, like how I named Toothless," He said for an example. "For a Skrill… maybe Strikeflare, or Coruscate."

"Those are pretty good suggestions," Astrid commented; she reached for the next question. "Hey, here's the first question for Stoick; if you departed with Thornado, would you get another dragon?'" She looked up at the chief expectantly.

Stoick looked tall and bold in his stance. "I have, indeed, departed with Thornado; he was a great warrior. I have never met any other dragon like him. For now, I will not be getting another dragon; maybe sometime in the future I will give it some thought, though."

"Thanks," Astrid said cheerfully. "This unfortunately has to be the last question; we're running out of time."

"We ran out of time _ages_ ago," Snotlout grunted.

"It's for Fishlegs. 'Fishlegs, why do you get so excited every time we discover a new dragon?'"

Fishlegs brightened again at the question of his own little perks. "I'm glad you asked! I always get so excited with new dragons because there is always so much new stuff to learn about them. It's so exciting! So much new knowledge and skills that you've never heard of before! It keeps me on my toes!"

"Ow. That must hurt," Tuffnut cringed, taking it literally. Ruff nodded in deadpan agreement.

"We'll need to stop there. It's nearly ten o'clock." said Hiccup.

"STAY TUNED FOR THE DARES!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I know you will all miss me, but stay tough," Snotlout said with a wink.

"I can't wait for the dares…" Tuffnut said again. He and Ruffnut exchanged evil smiles, giving the teenagers uneasy feelings about what their fans could have possibly wanted them to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuffnut was munching on a nice, juicy piece of mutton when suddenly something clanked the top of his helmet, covering his vision from his unadjusted headwear. Crossly he fixed his helmet back on his head and glared up to meet his sister smiling down at him with glee.

"Come on, Tuffnut, we're going to do the dares!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah! I'm coming! Gather everyone at the… the beach! It's nice and warm there," Tuffnut stated and he quickly chomped down the rest of his mutton and went charging away.

0o0o0o0

It took faster than usual to get the six friends together at the sandy grounds. Fishlegs looked way less excited than ever, while the dragons' toes itched in anticipation to move. The first roll of paper opened as Tuffnut got hyped up to start on doing the dares.

"Okay, here we go!" He yelped before moving on. "The first dare is from **Guest** , who is literally a guest, and they actually have quite a few dares."

Fishlegs looked at them. "Yeah, they asked these dares before the rule came to existence, so don't worry, anyone, we aren't going against it; that rule still exists, but when this person requested these dares, the rule did not exist, so we aren't going against our word. Just to be clear."

"…Moving on," Tuffnut muttered, looking weirdly at Fishlegs before clearing his throat. " **Guest** dares us to paint Toothless pink and dye Hiccup's hair any color. That's the first dare EVER! Confetti, people!"

Everyone looked at him.

"…Fine, no confetti. Either way, we get to die Toothless and Hiccup any color… hehehe…" He smiled evilly.

Toothless's ears and wings fell back in shock and disapproval. Hiccup looked fairly uncomfortable.

Tuffnut rubbed his hands together with a smile. "Cool, we can do this…"

 **Thirty minutes later…**

After nicking dye from Phlegma, the twins busied themselves coating Toothless a nice, sharp pink look and giving Hiccup a completely new hairstyle addition along with the new color. Tuffnut was no longer jealous of his hair after they were finished; it was the same pink shade as Toothless's 'new scales.'

Toothless was not pleased; he was mostly embarrassed yet angry at the same moment. Every time he saw his tail flick behind him he growled, only to remember it was his own body. It really was humiliating.

However Hiccup was even worse; he really hoped the dye would come off easily at the end of the day, or he was screwed.

Snotlout was laughing for ten minutes straight and finally managed to pick himself off the ground, wiping away tears from his eyes. It was the greatest day of his life so far.

"My my, Princess Hiccup, you could get dirty in this sand; do you mind a cup of tea?" Snotlout teased and laughed only harder at his own joke. "Ooooh, do be careful lady Toothless, don't want to chip a nail on those rocks!"

The Night Fury dug Snotlout's face in the sand and would not let him back up until Hookfang forced Toothless away.

"Next dare," muttered Hiccup.

Tuffnut was more than happy to continue. "…throw eels into the dragon stables."

"Dragon stables?" Everyone repeated in confusion.

"Next dare," said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut whispered, "…hide Astrid's axe,"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snuck up to where Astrid left her axe on the beach and dug it deep in the bracken of the woods, chuckling to themselves evilly as they tiptoed back through the lush greenery.

"…take Hiccup's leg and have him stuck in an embarrassing place; we'll do that tomorrow morning so we can actually _take_ it," Tuffnut whispered, and Ruff nodded in agreement. "…and finally, marry Fungus, Mildew's sheep." He said the last one loud enough for everyone to hear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Snotlout cried out and fell over laughing once again.

Astrid looked at Snotlout in disgust and then faced her friends, her hip leaning to the left. "Who wants to propose to the sheep?"

"I WILL," Tuffnut volunteered. He and Ruff leaped on Barf and Belch and flew away to Mildew's house on the far side of Berk. It only took a few minutes to reach the isolated scrappy land.

Mildew hardly ever left Fungus's side, so they had to steal Fungus away while Mildew was busy in the outhouse. They dragged the sheep to the other side of the house and Tuffnut went down on one knee.

"Fungus Woolly Bleating Sheeps-Hooves," Tuff began dramatically, "Will you do the honors of… becoming my bride?"

Fungus ' _bahh_ ed' and quickly ran away.

"I take that as a no," Ruff stated.

 **Back on the Beach…**

"How'd it go?" Snotlout asked with a huge smile.

"Bad. She didn't even let me get a ring." Tuffnut replied.

"I didn't know Fungus was a girl," Astrid said in surprise.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," Tuffnut implied.

Astrid paused. "…Next dare?"

"Right," Tuffnut and Ruffnut fought over the papers for a second before Snotlout butted in and took them all for himself.

"I'LL read them," He snapped and cleared his throat. "This is from **Sonic and Raven fan** , and they dare Astrid and Hiccup… to kiss in front of everyone?!"

The two blushed and tried hard keeping their cool on. "That's uh… kinda personal, isn't it?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Nope," Replied Snotlout; he began to enjoy this.

Astrid pushed her bangs back and leaned in, interrupting whatever Hiccup was about to say for a gentle kiss. Everyone paused and watched with surprise, still staring when Astrid pulled back and smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back, but the two immediately fell back to awkwardness when everyone continued to stare.

"Is there something we don't know about that's going on here?!" Tuffnut cried out.

"How about you read the next dare?" Astrid snapped.

"The next is from **Sonic and Raven fan** again, and they dare the twins to find Dagur and spill buckets of fish and metal over his head while shouting "Hiccup loves your sister."" Read Fishlegs.

"I didn't know Dagur _had_ a sister," Hiccup said in surprise.

The twins looked thoughtful than they smiled. "Sure. After all, we need to get him back still for trying to kill Barf and Belch," The two climbed their dragon and flew to the village to gather what they needed.

Astrid smiled. "I've got to see this."

"Wait for me!" Snotlout wailed, and the riders mounted their respective dragons and followed the twins off wherever they were going.

"Hang on! Isn't Dagur in prison?!" Hiccup shrieked as he and Toothless followed.

"Apparently not!" Astrid called back.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew on their Zippleback over the waters of the Archipelago, searching right and left, up and down for a sign of Dagur. Their eyes lit up with glee when they saw a Berserker ship sailing lazily through the waves below, and they zipped down as fast as they could, nearly dropping their prank contents in the process. Trying not to giggle evilly out loud, the twins hovered right above Dagur's unsuspecting head and poured over the buckets, down coming spoons, forks, fishing rods, and salmon. Dagur gasped in surprise and spat out a chunk of salmon from his mouth in disgust, glaring up at the sky to see the source of his attack.

"HICCUP LOVES YOUR SISTER!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shrieked before quickly turning their dragon around and retreating back to Berk.

Dagur watched in bewilderment. "I HAVE A SISTER?!" He screamed, throwing a fish that was in his hair in the face of one of his men.

The twins high-fived and followed the other riders back to Berk.

Fishlegs was waiting for them with Meatlug. He smiled at their return. "You're back in time for the next dare. It's from **The Nerdinator** , and they dare Tuffnut to ding-dong ditch Mildew. It ends in parenthesis that he deserves it."

"HAH! I did this just the other day!" Tuffnut cried out happily as he took off on Barf and Belch with Ruffnut- - again.

Mildew raised his head when he heard a gentle knock on his door. He grunted in annoyance and tripped over Fungus on his disperse to the door, picking himself off the floor and adjusting his helmet before lumbering on. He pulled it open and looked around, confused.

"Weird, same thing happened yesterday," Mildew mumbled to himself and shut the door again.

Suddenly it knocked again. Mildew opened it, yet there was nothing there- - again.

Now Mildew was getting cross.

Next time it knocked, Mildew already had a hand on the knob, and he flung it open before the knocking even finished. Tuffnut froze and stood mid-knock, his fist stiff in the air. He smiled sheepishly at Mildew before hopping on his dragon head shrieking, "GOTTA GO,"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," Mildew shouted before mumbling some things under his breath.

When the twins got back Tuffnut read the next question by taking the paper from Fishlegs. "This next dare is from **Anakina Skywalker** , and they dare Astrid and Hiccup to wear a dress."

"WHAT?!" They both cried out in dismay. The twins and Snotlout snickered to themselves.

 **Later…**

"Come on out, guys, you've been changing for the past five minutes," Fishlegs called, slightly impatiently.

"Do I have to?" Astrid and Hiccup said at the same time in their separate dressing rooms.

"YES, NOW GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG 'EM OUT," Snotlout screamed.

Reluctantly the two revealed themselves.

Astrid didn't look bad at all. In fact, she looked pretty.

Hiccup on the other hand…

Let's just say the twins and Snotlout nearly died laughing. Even TOOTHLESS chortled.

"Come on, bud, you're supposed to be on my side," mumbled Hiccup, his face redder than a tomato.

"I'm actually a bit embarrassed just looking at you, cuz," Snotlout sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, me too," Tuffnut agreed.

"Can I just get out of this before someone ELSE sees me?" Hiccup hissed between clenched teeth.

Too late. Just ten feet away, Stoick and Gobber were staring with wide eyes and half-opened mouths at Hiccup, frozen to the shock.

Hiccup and his friends stared right back at them, bracing for an explosion.

But Stoick turned and walked away, speechless. Gobber waved one hand and mumbled, "I don't wanna know." before following Stoick along.

"THAT DOES IT," Screamed Hiccup and he charged back into the house, slamming the door shut.

"On that cheery note…" Fishlegs went on, "Let's read the next one, shall we?"

Astrid took the paper from Tuffnut, still in her blue dress. "It's from **Yubel578** , and they dare the twins to steal Stoick's helmet while he's wearing it."

"YES, MORE PRANKS!" The twins said happily and charged away to the Great Hall where Stoick and Gobber disappeared to.

Stoick and Gobber were talking about how they could switch defenses around on Berk while Tuffnut was dangling from a rope around one foot, Thor knows how he got up there, with Ruffnut holding the rope up higher on a small loft. She swung Tuff forward on the rope, and he wiggled his fingers around readily as he hung above Stoick's head. Ever so stealthily, lightly, Tuffnut slowly l-i-i-i-i-fted the helmet oh so gently off the chief's head, so silently and sneakily that neither man noticed.

When the helmet was in his clutches, Ruffnut pulled him back up on the loft, untied the rope from his ankle, and high-tailed out of the Great hall as fast as their legs could carry them back to the other dragon riders. The twins uncontrollably giggled the whole way there, presenting the helmet to the teens successfully.

"How'd we do?" Tuffnut asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Surprisingly flawless," Astrid exclaimed.

"YES!" Ruff and Tuff clapped their hands together and then head-butted. "Now all we have to do is wait to find out when he notices."

It was that moment Hiccup returned from the house. He paused when he saw his father's helmet dangling victoriously from the twin's fingers, but decided not to ask and forget about it.

"The next is from **The Super Shepherd** , and they dare Snotlout to jump off the cliff into the ocean, and for Astrid to chase him around with her axe." Fishlegs read.

Snotlout snorted. "Easy as pie!"

Astrid paused. "Wait, where's my axe?"

The twins froze and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, about that…"

 **Later…**

Astrid was so mad that she nearly tore the twins head's off. Hiccup and Fishlegs held her back until she finally calmed down, ripping her axe out of Ruffnut's hands.

"You touch my axe one more time, I'll use it on you," Astrid threatened.

Tuffnut's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Snotlout whistled innocently in the background, and Astrid gave a tiny smile. The big boy screamed in surprise when Astrid swung her axe at him, just barely leaping out of the way. Girl chased boy all the way to the edge of the cliff screaming, one in fear and the other in battle cries, where Snotlout had no choice but to jump. He screamed the whole fall down, the splash of water seizing his vocals.

Astrid looked down the cliff, watching with a satisfied smile as the scene played on. When Snotlout resurfaced, coughing and spitting out water, he glared up at her angrily. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shrieked, waving a fist in the air.

Astrid shrugged and smiled. "Ask **The Super Shepherd** , not me. But I certainly did enjoy that, by the way!"

Snotlout growled then looked up at Hookfang, who was watching him curiously from the top of the cliff. "Hey, mind getting me out of here?!" He yelled to his dragon.

Hookfang snorted as if that was the stupidest question he ever heard and flew away back to the other dragons and their riders.

"…thank you." Snotlout called, swimming around the island to the docks grumpily.

"While we wait for him to get back, shall we read the next dares?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tuffnut urged.

"These next ones are from **Movielover48**. They dare Toothless to walk and stand on his hind legs for a whole minute." said Fishlegs aloud.

Toothless's ears pricked as his name was mentioned and cooed in delight at the challenge. He sat back on his two hind legs and waddled around like an overgrown penguin, his tongue hanging out of his mouth goofily. Everyone giggled and laughed at his cute behavior, which urged Toothless to do more.

Toothless leaped in the air from his hind legs, which wasn't saying much since he didn't get much resistance with his back legs on the ground, but it sure did look funny. He continued to waddle around the village, toothlessly smiling at a few villagers who stared him on speechlessly. Finally the minute was over and Toothless dropped down on all fours again, purring when Hiccup and Astrid scratched him under the chin.

"That was the best dare so far, I think," said Hiccup. "Not too uncomfortable… not too dangerous… just right,"

"What are you talking about? We love dangerous," said Tuffnut, confused.

Snotlout took the paper away from Fishlegs and read the next dare, trying hard not to laugh. "Hey, Hiccup, you sure are going to love this one…"

"What?" Hiccup asked almost miserably.

"It's from **Movielover48**. They dare you to kiss Ruffnut in front of Astrid." Snotlout and Tuffnut laughed, and Ruffnut stiffened with wide eyes.

"Ooh, Ruffnut! Looks like you're finally getting a boyfriend!" Tuffnut teased.

Ruffnut lifted an arm, threatening to punch her brother in the nose.

"I'm not going to kiss Ruffnut," Hiccup muttered.

"You BET you aren't," Ruffnut growled. "You may be cute, but I don't want to KISS you. Gross."

"Hey, you're hair is still pink, by the way," Snotlout snickered.

Toothless leaped to Hiccup's rescue and growled threateningly at Snotlout, who quickly and innocently backed away with his arms up in defense. (Toothless was no longer pink because he washed off in the river much earlier.)

"Are they trying to make me jealous?" Astrid asked. "That's probably why they want you to kiss Ruffnut, Hiccup; to make me jealous,"

"Why would they do that?" Hiccup asked, confused.

Astrid shrugged. "Fans can be a little confusing sometimes."

"Moving on," Ruffnut spat. She still was disgusted at the thought of actually _kissing_ someone.

"These are the last dares we have," Fishlegs stated.

"AWW!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut moaned.

"They are for Snotlout and Toothless," Fishlegs went on.

"YES!" Snotlout cheered. "Finally, another one for ME!"

" **Angel1D98** dares Snotlout to be selfless for a week."

"Nope," Snotlout interrupted.

"…they also say if you don't, you have to go around Berk in your underwear for the next three weeks," Fishlegs finished with a giggle.

Snotlout's jaw dropped. "You've got to be KIDDING me!" He shrieked.

Astrid and the twins smiled evilly at one another. This was going to be a fun week.

Snotlout dropped to his knees, nearly crying. "But I don't know how to put others before myself! I'm going to die in compassion! AAUGH!"

Astrid smiled sweetly at him. "Aww, don't worry, Snotty-face, it'll be alright… for us, anyways,"

Snotlout growled and mumbled a few things under his breath.

"And the last one is for Toothless." Fishlegs said and took a deep breath. " **Angel1D98** dares you, Toothless, to shoot anything the twins throw at you, as long as it is not alive."

Toothless puffed out his chest proudly; he was quite fond of his dead-on accuracy, and wasn't afraid to show off his skill. The twins smiled; they liked the sound of destruction.

 **Gathering one pile of Things later…**

"Ready, Toothless?" Tuffnut shouted.

Toothless got in his battle stance, powering a plasma blast in his throat.

"FIRE!" Ruffnut shrieked.

The catapult they set up flung out what it carried, and Toothless shot a wooden spoon, a stuffed chicken, a bowl of candle wax, Fishlegs' rock collection, a headband, and a bucket of water into smithereens individually. The water that was in the bucket flew out in all directions possible and showered down over the teenagers and dragons' heads, making them duck and cover their heads with their arms and wings. Toothless chortled happily, stretching his wings out victoriously.

"And that will be the marking end of our first EVER dare batch!" Tuffnut sang. "HOW GLORIOUS!"

"Never see enough happy endings these days," Ruffnut sniffed in agreement.

"Guys… we aren't done," said Fishlegs slowly.

"REALLY?!" Everyone shrieked.

Fishlegs nodded. "There are still questions."

"That's for the next question batch," Hiccup said with a sigh of thankfulness. "I could use a break."

"Then it's goodbye for now!" Tuffnut said, waving at the screen.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see Snotlout, dripping wet and panting, up the hill to them, gasping for air. "I'M HERE! NO NEED FOR PANIC! You can continue now,"

"We already finished." Ruff deadpanned.

Snotlout stared at her. "SCREW MY LIFE!" He finally screamed, kicking the pile of destroyed items Toothless created.

"On that cheery note…" drawled Fishlegs.

"BYE!" Yelled the twins.


	4. Chapter 4:Author's Note

**Greetings everyone!**

 **So, yesterday the previous author of this story, Jemerald Goldie, put this story up for auction due to "lots of inappropriate questions and dares". I will not tolerate ANY question or dare that is not a k rating. So be appropriate with your questions and dares. Also, I will point out that I have a very busy schedule over the weekend, with school and work, so updates will be slow, but they WILL be done. Anyway, I can't wait to have the gang answer all your new questions and do some dares!**

 **-movielover48**


End file.
